


Drabbles: Frodo/Sam

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles about Frodo and Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles: Frodo/Sam

Wheel of fire, careening and hissing. Always burning. The goose feather pillow becomes molten rock, the blankets so lovingly tucked around his chin turn into clutching hands, always after the precious.

“Mr. Frodo,” the plaintive voice says, keeping away the shadows for only a moment.

“Where am I?” Frodo asks, his voice hoarse, lips cracked. “So thirsty.”

“You’re with your Sam and no place else.”

Frodo smiles, brief serenity crosses his face. “Sam…”

The wheel of fire cannot block the calloused hands over pale smooth skin, lips clamping with earthy good sense, setting a different kind of fire within him.


End file.
